Miyako's fish, and a cat
by Racke
Summary: Fighting over food can have unforseen consequences.


Miyako's fish and a cat

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

---

"I'm not really sure about that cat," the motherly girl turned towards the cat, and the constantly hungry girl, that it was currently fighting against.

"What about it?" Sae looked up from her food, food which she'd earlier defended against the girl now fighting the cat.

"Does it really stand a chance against her?" Hiro looked a little worried, "Won't it risk starving since Miya-chan keeps stealing it's food?"

"Now that you mention it… I guess that would pose a problem," the boyish looking girl pondered this new information for a little while, "But, since it's a stray, if it's not satisfied with the food it gets from here won't it just leave? It's not like it'd actually starve, right?"

"Well I guess you do have a point," Hiro looked at the battle unfolding on the living room floor and couldn't help but feel a little unsettled.

The cat and Miyako was slowly circling around the piece of fish that they were fighting over, looking for any opening in their opponents. Suddenly the girl lashed out, and was immediately repelled by the cat's sharp claws. Miyako responded to the stinging wound by snatching her hand back, but as she did so she pulled back a little too awkwardly causing her to overbalance.

Everything went on as if in slow-motion after that. As Miyako stumbled backwards, in a desperate attempt to reclaim her balance, Yuno who'd just entered the living room suddenly found herself being mistakenly tackled by the retreating blonde.

Sae looked on at the spectacle in front of her, worried and at the same time fascinated by the oddity of it all. Hiyo just stared, mouth agape, unable to remember the warning she'd intended to give to the girl who'd just entered the room.

Yuno didn't have any time to react to anything. One second she was wondering what Sae and Hiyo were looking at, the next she was plummeting towards the floor in a very unnerving manner. She did however, notice a glimpse of golden hair at some point in between, so she was guessing that it was somehow related to Miyako.

Miyako on the other hand, found that all of her thought process had stopped the moment something soft suddenly hit her retreating back. This wasn't that much of a change from usual though, so she wasn't all that surprised when her body spun instinctively in mid-air, suddenly catching the softness that was falling towards the ground.

The softness however, was not quite light enough for her to catch it's fall properly, instead leaving her to simply receive the impact of the floor in it's stead. Landing with the softness on top of her, Miyako's though process finally started up again.

Yuno looked at the girl that she was lying on. It was something of an awkward position she realized as she noticed that the blonde's face was mere inches from her own, not to mention the _very_ soft object that one of her hands had gripped, at sometime during the fall.

"Wow, Yuno," Miyako looked up at the small girl lying on top of her, "I didn't know you were so bold," Yuno looked at her in obvious confusion until she finally realized what the soft object in her hand was.

"I-I'm so sorry!" the small girl tried to stand up blushing furiously as she did so, but suddenly realized that she couldn't move, an arm around her waist was holding her firmly in place, "Eh?"

"Yuno," the small girl blinked and looked back at Miyako, once again being reminded of just how close their faces were, "can I try?"

"Eh? Try wh…?" she was interrupted as one of the blonde's own hands made it's way towards Yuno's chest, "M-Miya-chan…?" she was going to say something more, but her voice turned into a gasp for breath as Miyako's hand finally found it's goal.

It was at this point the two girls were suddenly interrupted by an outside interference. Namely the noise that Sae's head made when it made impact with the table, Hiro also jumped a little at the sudden noise. The boyish looking girl had overloaded from the embarrassment of watching such a scene suddenly play out in front of her, and had sort of blanked out.

The two girls who had fallen separated quickly, Miyako still looking a little strange. That is, until she realized that the cat was trying to steal her food again.

The rest of the meal was somehow carried out normally. Well as normal as it can get when one of the people eating were fighting with a cat over the food.

---

A/n: I wrote this simply because I wanted to see if I could write whilst using these characters. I really like this series though, it's a shame that there are so few fanfics for it.


End file.
